A Future Reclaimed
by Guardian Boreal
Summary: Once a challenge by DannyPhantom619 and now a revamp is needed. Danny and Ember both meet their future children and soon the newly formed Phantom Family will have to deal with many trials. But Danny and Ember have a problem: Can they tolerate each other and overcome their differences to make their children a reality? or are their children destined to fade? DannyXEmber, No PP.
1. The Verge of History

Chapter 1: The Verge of History

Somewhere and sometime in the future, a man and a little girl stood in front of a green portal that was linked to the past. The little girl had short teal hair and red eyes. She wore a little nightgown due to her just waking up and held a teddy bear she received from her now dead parents.

The man spoke, "Your brother is already in the past on some other business and I've told him to watch you. Can you and he change the future?" The little girl slowly nodded and looked at the man, "I'll try...Grandpa Clockwork."

Clockwork looked at his apprentice's daughter and sighed for the first time in a while. He pitied his adopted grandaughter and knew this was her and her brother's task.

The girl said, "See ya later, Grandpa." And jumped into the portal. "Good Luck,"

"Morgan Phantom."

Morgan appeared above Amity Park in 2007. She looked around and saw a building that peaked her interest. It was a brick building that had a UFO attached to it. "Huh?" She turned to see a male with snow white hair and glowing green eyes in a HAZMAT suit floating in front her. Her eyes widened, "Daddy!" Her father's past form looked at her curiously but then felt a connection. Morgan hugged him quickly and Danny quickly hugged her back. "Morgan…I'm sorry…"

"Yo, Dad!" Danny turned to see a grey haired male with similar eyes to his floating near them. Morgan then hugged him, "Big Brother!" "Morgan!"

"James…what's wrong? You look like you got into a crazy fight with a dragon." It was true: the teenage ghost had horribly burned clothes and his face was covered in soot and burns. "Long fight with Skulker…" The elder future child groaned as his little sister poked at his burns. "Stop poking your brother, Morgan." Danny facepalmed at his daughter's curiosity.

"But he looks funny with the burns." Morgan stopped.

Danny chuckled at her naivety. "Come on, let's get those burns treated."

The three ghosts flew into Fenton Works and soon got Jazz to help with the burns as well as introducing her to her future niece. Soon James was patched up and now they had to hide Danny's kids from their parents. Danny was still fifteen and didn't need to tell his parents just yet.

But Maddie and Jack soon found James and Morgan and Danny stood there in front of his parents in human form. He started off by transforming into Phantom. Jack and Maddie where stunned but Jack mumbled, "All this time I've been hunting my son?! What kind of father am I?" "You didn't know Dad…I didn't want to tell you both because of the ghost hunting…" Maddie just walked up and hugged her baby boy. "I'm so sorry." Jack joined in the hug, he didn't speak but his actions spoke louder when he took his Bazooka and broke it over his knee. Jack growled in pain but didn't care, he would help his son instead of hurt him from now on. Maddie sighed and said, "Dammit Jack, lemme see that knee." Thankfully, Maddie was a Doctor even though she was a Ghost Hunter. After two minutes Maddie groaned then sighed, "Your knee and leg are fine but I wouldn't do that again." Jack nervously grinned and Danny couldn't hold his laughter back, "Sorry Dad. That was just funny." Danny regained his composure and got serious, "Alright, as for James and Morgan…they're my kids from a destroyed future. They aim to change it with my help the thing is I don't know who their mother is."

"So...Can we help them change their future? I mean they are family even if they are ghosts." Jack asked. Danny smiled and nodded, "Yeah, they would love to have their Grandparent's support. What do you say, Mom and Dad?" They nodded and soon the Fenton/Phantom family had bonded more and helped each other.

Three days later, James was walking to the nearest convenience store to grab some soda in his human form. In his future he drank soda like nobody's business and had a slight obsession with Coca-Cola the most. (Much like me, fun Author's Fact.)

His human form consisted on brown hair, blue eyes, he did look like a brunette Danny but his outfit consisted of tan khakis, black shoes and black zippered hoodie with a red short on.

"yo, Danny!" James heard a male ask him and turned to see an African American teen about his age walk up to him. He wore a yellow shirt, cargo pants, and a red beret. James groaned, "you really need to check the strength of your glasses Tucker…seriously." Tucker facepalmed, "Damnit. That's the third time this week!" James soon grabbed Tucker's PDA and found his optometrist's number. James grabbed out his cell and called the number while using Tucker's voice, "Yeah, Dr. Mulin? Yeah, it's me. I just mistook my friend's twin brother for my friend. They have similar haircolors…Yeah. I may need new lenses. 3:00pm on Tuesday? Yeah. I can make it. Thank you." Click.

"One: I've been meaning to do that. So thanks. Two: Can you fly me there that day, James?" James nodded and both teenagers walked into the store.

Once out of the store, James was drinking a one liter of Coke when his ghost sense went off in the form of a musical note. He sighed and walked into an alleyway with Tucker guarding. Tucker held the future halfa's drinks and James yelled, "Phantom on!"

He flew out of the alleyway as James Phantom and saw Ember McLain fighting Skulker. This was new to him but soon realized, "She must have broken up with Skulker."

Ember kept belting out notes until she took her guitar to Skulker's head.

The suit Skulker was wearing cracked a bit and he growled while shooting many rockets at her. James turned invisible, flew forward and pushed her out of the way. The contact between James and Ember triggered something within Ember.

She looked around and saw James now burned and blasted on the ground, still in ghost form. Her eyes widened, "James!" She flew over to the unconscious teen and checked for any signs that he was alive.

After that he got up and unleashed a ghostly wail into Skulker. Once his suit was destroyed, James changed into his human form and passed out. Ember soon heard, "James!"

Danny flew over and growled at Ember, "What happened?!" Ember snarled, "You ask me. How is my future son in this time!?" Danny gasped and whispered, "Y-Your son?"

Ember was confused by his reaction, but then noticed how James looked a hell of a lot like her Babypop.

She pieced it together, "N-no way…" in the future. She had a kid with her enemy. What. The. Fuck.

They looked at their child and Danny said, "Morgan, his little sister, is not gonna be happy that he's coming home unconscious." Ember's eyes widened, two kids with Babypop.

"I'm not happy either." They heard a female voice sound from behind them. They turned around to see a silver haired woman with pink highlights wearing a white HAZMAT suit with no logo. Her eyes were blood red and walked over to James, "Little Brother…you idiot." She said as she shook her head. Ember and Danny paled, 'Three kids?!'

They looked at each other and frowned. The woman claiming to be James' Elder Sister touched Danny and Ember at the same time. Soon, many memories flooded into Danny and Ember. Danny looked at the woman, "Lare."


	2. A New Problem

Author's Note: Checking my Email…. Invader Johnny reviewed?! It is always an honor. I am not gonna go fanboy, thankfully. To answer: indeed, it is.

Chapter 2: A New Problem

James soon recovered and the Phantom family grew again. Tensions were slightly high due to Ember being one of Danny's former enemies and had fought the Fentons on occasion.

The family soon realized they couldn't keep Lare, James, Morgan and Ember in the household. It was due to the fact of the Fenton had helped the GIW on occasion…and it would be weird if they realized that they were harboring ghosts when they were ghost hunters. James asked his grandpa why they couldn't just split from the GIW. "They fund most of our projects. We are technically wealthy due to Me being a very successful plumber and Maddie being a Doctor, but they somehow want to fund our projects. I can't figure out why."

James sighed and started to rack his brain. Where could he and his sisters go so they don't get experimented on? He knew his Mom wouldn't want kids running around her realm. He couldn't go to his realm, nor could his sister's to theirs…. they didn't exist yet.

The Observers, he knew for a fact, didn't want him in Clockwork's realm of time. Once he sighed in defeat on the couch and frowned. Ember knew what the halfa was trying to do. She didn't want them in her realm due to many things that were inappropriate for kids his age. She also didn't want any suspicions raised by Kitty and Johnny as to why Morgan, a young halfa, was in her realm. They were still Babypop's enemies as well…she sighed slightly as she admitted defeat.

Danny looked at Ember and James as they tried to figure out where James and his sisters could stay. Danny himself soon had an idea, Danny and Vlad had allied with each other a few months back once they realized Danielle was important to both of them. Vlad saw her as a Daughter as did Danny…but he also saw Danielle as a little sister. He was internally conflicted on that but then knew Danielle was probably lonely in Vlad's Mansion in Amity. Another thing that was weird about this alliance was Danny saw Vlad as a second father. Vlad had told Danny Jack had asked him to be Danny's Godfather. "That just might work." He said, low enough to be a mumble but loud enough for his son to be curious as to what his Dad said.

"Dad, What's up?" "James, do you know of a ghost named Vlad Plasmius?" "Yeah, Uncle Vlad. He helped me with my Master's in Computer Drafting. He is a genius when it comes to designing technology and weapons. Wanna see one of the pieces of tech he helped me design?" Danny was surprised but not by much that Vlad helped his son in the future. Danny nodded and James got a bit giddy. He flew to his Dad's room and grabbed his bag. Once he returned to the living room, he rummaged through his 'Bag of Holding' that he got for his 12th birthday. The damn bag could hold an infinite amount of things. He soon found and pulled out his Laptop and once he powered it on, he found the file and opened it. Danny sat next to James and was amazed by what he saw; it was a 3d rendering of a black and white blade that was one sided and the inner part of the sword was black and the blade was white. The blade looked about 2ft from the hilt and the blade was 6 inches wide and a half inch thick. The handle looked about 8 inches from the hilt down. On the hilt was a dial 3 inches in diameter and had 12 slots. On the notches where symbols that reminded Danny of Ember's Guitar Dial. James put his Laptop down and said with Ember watching them. He summoned said Sword and could wield it in a stance that reminded the halfa of either Zack Faire or Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7.

Danny and Ember looked at their child amazed that the boy wielded a big blade without much effort. James then remembered, "Sorry Dad, what was your idea?"

"Vlad and I used to be enemies before a certain event and then we learned to understand where each other was coming from. We still play pranks on each other just not as bad during our days as enemies. Seeing as you think highly of Vlad, I'm gonna ask if he can let you kids stay with him in this time."

"Danny, how are were you and Vlady enemies?" Jack asked his son. Maddie wondered the same thing as she came in from the kitchen. Danny sighed and said, "Vlad is a Halfa like me. He has more experience and got his powers from the proto-portal in college. He told me himself. I hate exposing his secret without him here." "Don't worry Daniel. I'm right here." Plasmius floated down from the ceiling and changed back into Masters. Danny sighed as the elder halfa was here, "You've been here the whole time and have my house bugged don't you." Vlad nervously grinned, "Only the living room is bugged and yes, I know everything. I even saw the file your 'son' created. Very impressive." James grinned.

Maddie and Jack walked up to Vlad and ushered him into the kitchen. Danny and the others decided to not eavesdrop as this was too personal and awkward already to do so. After 20 minutes, the adults came out with smiles on their faces. They also felt relieved that they had cleared things up.

"James, Get your sisters." Jack told the boy, he nodded and dashed up the stairs. Danny looked at Vlad's smile, "You have an idea, don't you?" Vlad smirked, "Of course I do, Daniel. Of course I do."

"That is brilliant! But…why do you need me?" James was curious as to why they needed him. Vlad smiled, "I want to see your skills in action." James realized what they needed him for, "Do you guys have clearance to do this?" Vlad nodded and told him where they planning on doing this. James had been there in the future and knew it was a suitable place, nice elevation.

"Ok," James nodded and grabbed his laptop. Within 20 minutes, James had a base floor plan for two floors.

Vlad looked over the floor plans and was amazed at the boy's speed and accuracy. He could see almost no errors. A few rooms needed some tweaks but all in all it was the work of a pro and he was only 14!

5 months later, in the suburbs of Amity, James and family save for Danny and Ember, who flew off discussing something, stood in front of a finished house; two stories, 5 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms, a family room and a kitchen. In the backyard was an in ground pool.

James had a cocky smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

Soon they heard arguing, then ecto-attacks coming from down the street. James growled at his parents ruining his moment. This had been happening since James saved his own mother and triggered her memories. They always got into an argument over nothing…but this time…he knew something was different…as if it was for show.

He wondered, 'Why are Mom and Dad always fighting lately…Can they not cope with the fact that they have to be together soon? Are we gonna disappear into Time?' The thought scared him as he didn't want to not exist. James walked angrily over to his parents who were just fighting. His eyes flashed white and he let loose a heavy Ghostly Wail at his parents. Danny and Ember heard the sound and looked at each other before getting blasted by the sound waves coming from their obviously angered son.

Once he finished he flew off. Danny, for one, was worried for the boy as was Ember. What got into the boy that he would attack his own parents?

They flew off after James and soon after a frantic search they found him on the outskirts of Amity just sitting under a tree crying. Ember walked up and sat next to the boy, Danny walked to the other side, Ember asked, "James? What's wrong?" James sniffed, "I don't wanna vanish into nothing…I don't wanna disappear because you two can't accept the fact that I'm your kid!" Danny looked at Ember and motioned for her to follow him while they let their child cry.

Danny sighed, "So, this is a problem…" Ember frowned, "Yeah, but I'm not ready for this…I have dreams of being a rockstar!" Danny chuckled as he sat down, "You know I used to have a dream." Ember looked at him, Danny continued, "When I was young I always wanted to be an astronaut…but when I gained my ghost powers…I found that it wasn't feasible any longer."

"I found that I had a duty to protect my friends and family from all manner of evil." He shook his head, "But now I realize…I have another duty…" Ember looked at him and asked, "What is that?" "I have to bring these wonderful children into this world and probably the Ghost Zone. Lare, James, and Morgan. They can't exist unless we bring them here…you understand right?"

Ember nodded and said, "I know that, but are we ready for this? I mean, parenthood…and we're only 16 year olds!"

Danny nodded and said, "I'm ready are you?" Ember couldn't deny the fact, "I guess I am."

Danny admitted, "I've had a crush on you since we met." "But what about the goth chick?"

"Nah, that blew over quickly…" Ember smiled, "I may have dated Skulker for a while after we met but…I'll finally admit it to myself and you now: I love you Danny Phantom." Danny smiled, "I love you too, Ember McLain."

The two teens soon kissed and felt a heavy spark run through them but they didn't stop, no they got even more passionate. James saw this and his eyes widened, He wasn't going to disappear!

The new couple broke for air and then walked over to James, apologizing for earlier. James embraced his parents but soon felt something happen. His body began to glow then fade. Danny and Ember looked at the child as his fears were being realized…But then they noticed something…something was unnatural about this fading. It was as if someone was forcing this. Danny mentally scanned the area, a new power he had picked up, and found two other beings in this area. Danny figured it out, someone wasn't happy about the timeline being changed.

"Ember, stay with James. I've gotta stop this!" Ember did so and Danny flew off towards James' attackers.

Danny soon found the Observers focusing their powers. He growled, "Hey!" They stopped focusing and turned to see an enraged Phantom. "Leave my boy alone!" He unleashed his most deadly wail upon the Observers and forced them to flee battered and beaten.

"This isn't over, Phantom!" one of them said as they warped away.


	3. Sam

Chapter 3: Sam

Phantom flew back over to his girlfriend and his future child. Ember was cradling the boy with his head in her lap and his eyes were closed. Phantom smiled at the sight and landed near Ember who said, "He passed out trying to stay in this timeline. Did you stop his attackers?" Danny nodded and sighed, "Observers. My guess is that they see James and his Sisters as threat so they tried making James fade. Clockwork more than likely knows about this and might be pissed but I have to visit him to ask for his help and protection." "What kind of threat could they see our children as?"

"That, Ms. McLain. Is a question I can answer." The teens turned to see Clockwork who looked upset. Danny asked, "Master, why did the Observers attack my son? He's only a child."

Clockwork sighed, "The Observers don't have the kind of vision that I do. They can only see straight and 99% of the time they only think of the worst. James, once he and Morgan had been officially born, witnessed your deaths and James went insane. Daniel…he became like Dark Dan." Danny's eyes widened but then realized this boy was not at all like Dan, Clockwork continued, "I managed to split his soul into two: The James you see here is the good fragment, he cannot tolerate anything bad…but this somehow caused him to be a bit unstable…and now Xemjas, his dark half is in this timline..."

"I'll have to stop him! I don't want my boy to become that monster!" Clockwork shook his head, "In the future about 6 years from now, a Game will come out, the story contents depict a man with no memories and an odd mark on his hand. His first meeting with a human is the prince of the country he is found in. the two soon become the best of friends. The man soon learns of a dragon that has the power to destroy the world. He finds that his destiny is to become said dragon and that he is to destroy all the friends he made. He also learns his future self, in the form of a doppelganger, comes to his time along with the future children of him and his friends. His best friend's daughter, in some paths he could have taken where he falls in love with her or if he was female and was her mother, tries to take his/her life.

He decides, to let her do so but his best friend stops his daughter from doing something stupid. Later, when the player realizes he must finish said dragon off instead of his best friend doing so. If his best friend had finished the dragon off, the dragon wouldn't have died, but would've been put back to sleep. The man/woman decided for his friends and family he would make the ultimate sacrifice. He killed his alternate self and himself to save his future."

Danny looked at Ember and James. James was still unconscious and Ember was looking down but he could tell Ember understood what James' destiny was.

"James has to destroy his other half?" Clockwork shrugged his shoulders, "That is up to himself. Does he have a grim future? Yes. Does he have to choose it? No. His future is his and his alone. None can decide this fate but himself."

"So, what are you saying?" Clockwork sagely nodded, "He must change the future for the sake of the world. Don't tell him about this though. He must figure it out himself."

"Your saying he has to come to grips with us dying in his future?" Clockwork nodded sadly and said, "I'm afraid so."

Meanwhile, Tucker was filling in Sam with some details about Danny's life. She had recently gotten back from summer break with her parents. She was surprised but also kinda angry. "EMBER MCLAIN?! What kind of twisted world do we live in?" OK, maybe beyond pissed. Tucker sighed, Sam had not confessed to Danny yet and didn't know that Ember and Danny was confessed to each other. Sam said, "I wonder if I can still be with Danny, hopefully I still have time!" Tucker facepalmed and sighed lightly, 'She doesn't realize that could erase James and his sister from this timeline…she would be ending his life in way. That's just heartless!' "Sam." Tucker snapped Sam out of her thoughts, he shook his head, "Would you really end 3 people's lives in order to have Danny?" "They're spawn of that bitch. She doesn't deserve those children!" Tucker was appalled, "And to think I called you a friend." Sam was confused, "Tucker! She and those kids could be brainwashing everyone even you! They couldn't even be his children; they could be some shape-shifting ghosts that could be made to look like his children!" Tucker shook his head and sighed, "She was right, you are jealous." "Who!?" "Lare Phantom, Danny's Eldest Future Daughter. She warned me about this…I thought she was wrong. I owe her 15 bucks now." Tucker growled, the last part was mumbled but Sam heard it clearly. "YOU BET ON ME?!" Tucker remained passive faced, "She warned me but I wanted to see for myself and she was right."

"Sam, Danny told me he moved on from you about a month ago. He told me he wanted to keep these children even if they're born…he was worried Ember wasn't gonna want to. But when I think about her actions mainly towards their middle child James. She dotes on him constantly and gets pissed when he screws up but continues to love the boy like she is his mother." Sam was silent and Tucker continued, "Danny constantly worries about Morgan, the youngest, and makes sure she's okay. But it's clear he loves all his children equally. Lare, his eldest, is constantly out doing her father's job for him when he has to take care of Morgan or James. She has a beautiful voice like her mother and the two of them like to do duets."

"These children are staying in this timeline Sam; whether you like it or not! I'm out of here…call me when you have a sense of reality and humanity." And with that Tucker walked out of Sam's house and towards Danny's new home.


	4. Battle for the Future - Part 1

Chapter 4: James vs. Black Thorn – Battle for the Future Part 1!

James awoke in his bed with a scared expression on his face. Was last night a dream? Did Xemjas really kill the Red Huntress and Tucker? He shook his head, "Maybe I'm over reacting. I am doing that a lot lately. Maybe I'll ask mom to make breakfast."

He heard his mom knocking on the door, "Jimmy? Can you wake Morgan up; she's not responding to anything we do." "Yeah mom." He groaned as he rolled out of bed. He walked out of his room and over to his little's sister's room, which had a sign that said, 'Morgan's Room!'

He opened her door and saw her sleeping soundly, he smirked evilly and snuck up to her bed and tickled her sides. Morgan started giggling, "Big Brother! S-Stop it!"

"Wake up, Little Sister. Mom wanted you up." Morgan yawned, "Okay, Big Brother…" and fell back to sleep. James groaned silently and picked up his sister and put her over his shoulder. Morgan woke up once he started walking out her room, she started kicking and trying to wrestle out of brother's grip on her.

He put his sister down and said very annoyed, "Awake?" Morgan pouted but nodded.

Ember was cooking breakfast for her family, her family, she always wanted to be mother when she was young…but never thought it would happen after her death. Lare was a sweetheart for an 18-year-old, her little sister Morgan was a very sleepy girl but was cute in her own right. James…was an amazing kid. The things Clockwork told them after his outburst had her worried about the male halfa.

James was destined to die against himself in a major battle…she didn't want her baby boy to die. She hadn't birthed the boy yet but she referred to him as her baby boy. That was what she felt anyway.

"Ember, are you okay? You seem spacey…." Her boyfriend of 3 months, Danny Phantom asked her as they were eating breakfast as a family. Ember snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Danny, "I'm fine." Danny knew she was lying; what Clockwork was saying about James was bugging her as it still was to him.

James looked at his parents and noticed they were off.

Later that day, James walked into Casper High in deep thought. His Grandparents had enrolled the young halfa as James Fenton about 2 months ago, Danny's twin brother.

"Yo, fenturd!" James heard a most annoying voice. He turned around with an annoyed expression on his face to see Dash Baxter charging at him. James, unlike his father, got into a stance and timed a houndhouse kick so well and used so much power into Dash's gut, Chuck Norris would have been proud.

Dash flew backwards into the floor and James just kept walking. He stopped next to Dash and said, "You'll soon see who is King." The jock was scared of the boy from then on.

"James…why?" Danny said as he listened to his son explain what he did. "he deserved it." James simply said. Both soon felt their ghost senses go off. They, along with Tucker, dashed out of the school in order to see a red haired teenager with onyx eyes and sharp fangs attacking the Red Huntress. James and Danny noticed no other civilians in the ahead but the Red Huntress…they felt the white halos pass over their bodies and change them into James and Danny Phantom.

The teenager soon turned on Danny and James but noticed James. His toothy smile widened, "Ah, James. Long time no see…" James growled, "Xemjas!" Danny looked at James and saw James just walking towards Xemjas. He summoned his sword and rushed his other half. Xemjas called a sword of a reversed color scheme than James' and blocked the oncoming attack. Danny cried out, "James!"

"D-Danny! Don't come closer…this is gonna be explosive!"

"But I'm not alone…" He whistled and the last person Danny expected to see appeared from a dark portal. Samantha Manson in the outfit she wore when Undergrowth attacked Amity walked out and glared at the sword wielding Halfa, "Hmph, so you're James…I would've expected more from Ember's son. She didn't even put up much of a fight." She snapped her fingers and Ember along with James' sisters appeared being held in some type of dark vines. They appeared unconscious.

Sam laughed, "The look on your face. Priceless…you shouldn't even exist. Danny belongs with me!" Xemjas took this opportunity to fade out with smile.

James' eye twitched, and his energy suddenly spiked. Danny saw this and dashed through the air to help his son. But was soon attacked by the same dark vines that held Ember, Morgan and Lare.

He soon was drained of his energy and forced back into Fenton. He passed out and went limp. James' arm twitched. Sam laughed and started forcing the energy out of his family and into her. James could sense it…they were dying and his power level was too low to stop her. His eye twitched once more as his anger built. His energy spiked once more.

Sam laughed, "Do you think you can beat me? Come at me! I am Black Thorn now, nothing can stop me!"

James dashed towards his family but flipped backwards as he saw two shadowy Vine creatures emerge from the ground.

They soon put the beat down on the young halfa. James now lay there battered and broken…but to Black Thorn's surprise the halfa wasn't fading. She saw Ember start to vanish as her life force was slipping away. But he wasn't fading. Xemjas told her if she got rid of Ember the children would fade.

James stood up and leaned against his sword. He saw Xemjas standing in front of him with a sad face. He groaned and Xemjas helped the boy stand. "I'm Sorry. Clockwork told me…what would happen to both of us. I understand now…If you fade I fade…I…don't want that…"

James nodded and said, "I…don't want to fade either…but I realize now…even if I die…my younger counterpart would live on…but only if we save Mom!"

Xemjas nodded and without fighting the two started to shine a bright light. They matched each other's power level and began to merge. Inside them, the shattered soul that Clockwork had severed, soon came to terms with his situation. The two fragments reconnected and James received a huge power boost as his hair turned shining silver and his eyes went pure gold. The two swords both boys had created merged and the blade turned silver and the dial turned into a multilayered glass screen that was see-through and it was in the shape of a diamond.

"Shining Semas!"

Black Thorn floated backwards a bit but then dashed forward only to be slashed by Semas' blade. She quickly took Morgan and Lare's life forces and then, took Danny's. Semas still didn't fade. If anything, it only made the powered up Halfa even angrier.

"Now…we begin." Semas growled as he steadied his sword.

 **Welp, here we go…**

 **Just to let you guys know, I have a new laptop and I can write and update a little faster. The sequel to Phantom Rebirth will be coming out soon, but I have to figure out what I'm doing with that sequel.**

 **Oh well, Allons-y!**


	5. Battle for the Future - Part 2

Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Goodbyes – Battle for the Future Part 2

Suddenly, before the fight could begin Semas sensed two powerful beings in the area and they were enhancing Black Thorn's power! Black Thorn was soon cocooned in a black aura and it began to grow. Semas held his stance and once the cocoon faded what Semas saw could be called anything but human.

It had four arms and two giant vines coming out of its back. Its face was that of a monstrous version of Sam. Its feet were gone and replaced by a giant black thick vine.

Danny and the rest of his family were let go and Semas give them a boost of energy to spark their life forces. Ember was the first to wake up, Morgan next, Lare third, and Danny was last to awaken. They looked at the powerful Halfa with awe. But they looked at Black Thorn and Morgan was gonna have nightmares for weeks.

The monster said in a distorted version of Sam's voice, "You would not understand, nor could you understand… Danny is…Mine!" Semas growled, "If Danny is yours, then how am I still standing!?" "What?" It looked at Danny and Ember to see they were free and alive.

Semas said, "I can change the future even when the odds are against me!"

"You insolent brat, You can't win! So say the High Observers!" Black Thorn growled. Semas growled back, then charged at Black Thorn who in turn conjured a barrier. Semas slashed a couple times and slashed down the barrier. Black Thorn soon shot many balls of shadow at Semas who defected them back at her body with his sword.

This opened up a weak point as a giant eyeball opened up on her stomach. Semas saw this and once he saw an opening, he flew at supersonic speed towards the eye and just kept slashing! Black Thorn recoiled in pain and knocked the halfa backwards. She growled, "Gwah! How can you have such power?" She flew backwards and conjured a giant ball of shadow, in which she threw at Semas.

The ball whizzed through the air but Semas, instead of dodging, sheathed his sword and held the ball with his mind and body. He felt the ball was on a timer, so he pushed as much as he could by using his own energy. The ball vanished and absorbed into Semas. He then pushed it out of his body as light and shot a ball of light of the same size was launched at blinding speed towards Black Thorn. This impact caused Black Thorn to lay limp in the air with her weak point being exposed.

Semas flew forward and started slashing, punching and kicking rapidly. When he felt her energy was weak enough he knew it was time. "It's over now…" He said as he flew over and behind Black Thorn. He pointed his finger at her and then poised his blade for attack. In a flash of silver light, he slashed Black Thorn with more than his might. Black Thorn then spewed tons of Dark Energy from her body. Reverting her back to her human form. While her transformation took place, Semas said, "This Battle is finished, Black Thorn! Next time, try using a better tactic!"

Sam lay there defeated; she could bar-ely move. Semas floated down and changed back into James. James said in a soft voice, "Sam, everyone finds the right person. Danny just didn't happen to be the right one. But, that doesn't mean we should force them to love us…but to find someone who will." He picked up a nearby flower, and handed it to her, "At least that's what I figure." Sam took his flower and closed her eyes with tears, he was right. "I'm sorry."

Morgan tackled her elder brother, "Whoa, Big Bro! That was awesome!" Lare complimented, "Well done, Little Brother." "I'm just glad your all okay." James was then hugged by his mother and father.

Danny soon faced Sam, "Sam, I'm sorry this whole thing had to happen. Can we start off on the right foot this time?"

Sam nodded, "I'm so Sorry…" She felt like she didn't deserve to be forgiven. She felt so horrible. But here Danny was willing to forgive her. Ember said, "While I am pissed at you for attacking my children, If Babypop is willing to forgive then so am I." Sam started crying.

"Well done, James." Clockwork soon appeared near everyone. James smirked, "I managed to change my future huh?" Clockwork nodded but then turned to Danny and Ember, "The Observers are gaining more power by the day. They're rampage through time must be stopped. They have unforeseen James becoming Shining Semas and Sam being spared and forgiven. I have seen this coming." Danny was stunned, "Wait, you told us James had a choice of either merging and becoming evil, or killing then disappearing. What did James choose?" "James and Xemjas accepted their parent's deaths and reforged their souls. They were equally remorseful and decided to stop this madeness. I informed Xemjas of what he had to do. James, knows the rest of what I told Xemjas, right?" "To stop the Observers rampage we'll have to find my previous form. I'm myself and your future son…but…"

"James exists in this part of time as well…but somewhere in Salem, New Jersey. **(Author's Warning: this is a FORMER PLACE if have lived in. It was the only place I could think of. I haven't lived there since my Mom and I left my step-dad. And I won't tell anyone where I live. This is only for story purposes only! Got it?)** Daniel, have you heard of The Hero's Technical Institute for Gifted Warriors?" Danny racked his brain then remembered hearing something on TV about a School for Gifted Warriors, "But I thought that was going to be a movie?"

Clockwork shook his head, "No, that commercial was made by James' counterpart, James Nitro, grandson of Terio Nitrous, Head of the School and a General of the United States."

Danny asked, "And how does he come into James' Life?" "Your goning to prevent James Nitro's untimely demise. And thankfully, due to the laws of time and…" He pulled out a medallion and phased it into James himself, "my medalions, James Phantom can no longer die due to time. He can die naturally…but he can never fade due to the Observers and/or Time being rewritten. That is my gift for stopping Sam and forgiving her once she was brought back to her senses. Now, as for James' Nitro…he must succeed in his saving the world. I will have Danny and Ember enrolled into the school with the help of Terio, since me and him go back, and have the children as fully licensed warriors and as backup for Danny, Ember, James Nitro and his crew. However, I will give you a few rules; You must not tell James Nitro of his fate, he must conquer that himself. You can help his team in battles and you may join his team and you can bond with his comrades but for Morgan, Lare, and the future younger James' sake, Danny and Ember must not break up. Lastly, James Phantom and James Nitro must not die. Even though James Phantom is now not bound by time, as I said he can still die and devastate the timeline. He plays a bigger role in this than he thinks."

"Can you all do that?" they nodded and Sam asked, "I…wanna help Danny and Ember to make up for what I did…can I help too?" Tucker chimed in after he snapped out of his shock, which he had been in since he ran out the school with James and Danny, "Me too. I wanna help Danny."

Clockwork smiled, "I think that can be arranged, you two will be then transferred to that school along with Danny and Ember. I will also create a living area in the town of Salem where you all may live while you attend. Oh, and Danny…you may have to explain a lot of this to Miss Valerie over there." Danny paled, "Oh shit."

Valeire, the Red Huntress 2.0, was in a state of pure shock and confliction, she still loved Danny but also didn't want what Sam got. She also hated Phantom for ruining her life but also remembered that she was saved by Phantom on multiple occasions even though she blasted at him afterwards.

And that brother of his, is his future son with Ember McLain? While she was confused she was jealous of Ember but since she took her chance with Danny…but from what that ghost said, she didn't have the chance. But she knew what she was going to do, she snapped out of her revere and walked over to Danny and his family plus Clockwork, "I want to help Danny as well. I may have shot at him…but I love him now as friend and ally. I'm sorry Danny for all I've done and now I thank you for saving my life on some occasions. And Ember, while I have my eye on you don't hurt Danny you hear, or I will blast you."

Ember paled but nodded, "Don't worry, Dipstick. I'll make sure to love Danny." Valerie then turned to James, "You're an amazing hero. I would be honored to fight by your side." James nodded and extended his hand, "Partners?" Valerie nodded, "Partners." She shook her new friend's hand.

Off in the distance, the Observers were not happy about this outcome. The first one said to the second one, "We must keep going to ensure the safety of the future!" The Second one said, "I know but, how can we fight these people and Clockwork? Clockwork is an Ancient Ghost; we cannot kill him!" "Yes, and he is the Master of Time. If we kill him, Time will surely go chaotic."

5 weeks later, everyone finally had their things in the 3rd moving van. They, however did not want to sell the house so they gave it to Maddie, Jack, and Jazz to move into from Fenton Works. It had enough room for the Phantoms to move back in anyway.

Jack approached Danny, tears of pride and joy were in his eyes, "Danny my boy, you be sure to phone in from time to time, you hear? You make me proud just looking at you." Danny hugged his father, next Maddie came and said, "Danny, you'll always be my baby even though you may be 17, a half-ghost, and a father, take care of everyone, okay? I love you." "I love you too, Mom. Thank you, I will. You'll always be my truest best friend. You've had my back unconditionally even though you were wrapped up in your ghost hunting. That is why I say Thank you." Maddie cried while her son hugged her. Danny spoke the truth, he never held anything against his parents. They just didn't know the whole truth until his kids came from their broken future. Jazz walked up to Danny, "Danny, I know you have confided in me for the past year since I found out about your powers, I want to let you know that I'm proud to have you as my little brother." "Thanks Jazz, I know you can be a pain in my ass sometimes, but I couldn't have asked for a better Big sister than you." Jazz nodded with tears in her eyes.

Vlad walked up to Danny along with a girl about the age of 13. She had black hair and blue eyes like Danny and wore similar clothing to his human form. Vlad spoke up, "Daniel, about 2 years ago you and I buried the hatchet and gave me a second chance like Danielle did after you. I want you to know, you'll always be like a son to me. I am proud to be your God Father, a hafla, and your mentor. And…like Jack always said to me since college, You'll be my best friend, no matter what. Go, get them, little badger."

"Vlad, I know. You'll be one of my best friends too. You may be attacked me, and almost tried to kill me at one time, but I know you wanted a family more than anything. You never wanted to be alone and I gave you a chance. You took it and became the God Father I was supposed to have. I may have beaten you and thwarted your plans, but I'm glad we buried the hatchet. I know from Clockwork, you would have been there for me if things had gotten sour, you probably would have helped me though the pain. I know you would have helped me find my future even if I didn't think I could. You are a good man and I know I can count of on you and Danielle any time. Thank you." Vlad smiled with tears in his eyes.

Danielle spoke up, "Big Bro, I know you'll always be there for me even when your far away. I know you'll help anyone without asking. You'll be a great Hero; we all know it." Danny kneeled down to Danielle's level, "Dani, even though you call me Big Bro, I know you know I'm technically your father even though you're my clone. If Vlad dies and he tells you to flee and find me, do it." Vlad nodded and he kneeled to Danielle's level, "Danielle, I want you to promise us, if I die for whatever reason, find Danny. He doesn't want you to be alone. Can you promise that?" Dani Masters nodded as she hugged her biological father and her adopted father.

Once Dani let go Danny turned to Ember and got on one knee. Ember gasped as he pulled out a small box, "Ember McLain, will you help me keep the future safe and marry me?"

Ember had tears in her eyes, "I know we're still too young to be married but Yes! I will marry you Danny Fenton! I will help you keep the future safe!" She hugged the man she loved and he placed the silver ring with a reasonably sized light blue diamond embedded in it on her finger.

Clockwork watched this from his realm and smiled, "Good Luck, Phantom Family." He turned to another viewing screen and watched it, "Everything is as it should be…" He looked over at the open and broken thermos, "No matter how much we wish it otherwise."

 **And scene, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. And yes, Dan Phantom is coming. But not yet. I still have to do a few more things in this story and my first Original Story that's not on Fanfiction or anywhere else.**

 **My Original Story that appears in this story will not count this as a Crossover since the Original Story is not out of my head yet. The Real Original Story which will take place more in the future, rather than in 2007 in this one. My MC, James Nitro is mine, no one can use him unless I gave permission or someone asks for permission and I say yes. My Original Story will not include Danny Phantom Characters since I do not own them. I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, you rock Bro. Morgan Phantom, James Phantom, Lare Phantom and Xemjas are mine however, the same rules for James Nitro apply for these characters and any other OC's I create in this story and all other stories I have and will create.**

 **Phew, that was kind of a mouthful.**

 **Please prepare your bodies for the next chapter.**

 **Allons-y!**

 **P.S. I have noticed I am doing a better job on this one than the other ones. Thank you everyone for your continued support. Peace out!**


	6. Phantom meets Nitro

Chapter 6: Phantom meets Nitro, Nitro meets Steele

"Come on, Nitrous! What's the matter?" A tan skinned male with curly black hair and brown eyes taunted a pale skinned male with brown hair and hazel eyes as the brown haired male lay on the floor.

"…" He was eerily silent. "Come on, James, get up!" A female with black hair and brown skin cried out as the man continued to lay there. The current situation was dire for the male. He was only 17 and most of his allies had been shot by this man.

He groaned in pain as he curled upwards into a sitting position. He gripped his chest as his own gunshot wound continued to make him bleed. But he did something no one expected, He laughed. Everyone that wasn't shot looked at him funny. He got shot, but he was laughing?

"Oh, Ron. You are so naïve. You think your stronger than everyone here? You thought you could try and kill everyone I cared about to prove a point?" He stood up slowly and cracked his points despite the pain. Then, he snapped his fingers. Everyone; a dirty blonde with curly hair and green eyes stood up holding his arm, the two black males behind Ron stood up and supported each other. The other members of Ron's Team, whom he had shot himself, stood up; a bald and tall white male, a redheaded female who was being held by said man, a chubby white male and his girlfriend supported each other as they stood. Ron was in disbelief; they should be dead.

"You're a bad shot, Ron." The male said as he unsheathed the sword on his back. It was a regular sword imbued with various energies.

"Let's finish this!" The two charged at each other and the brunette male slashed once and Ron fell to his knees. The brunette was at his limit; he couldn't push any more. He smiled as he passed out from blood loss.

"Hey, James. Get up." James Nitro winced as he heard his friend's voice. He opened his eyes and turned to see the bald man sitting in a chair, he looked like he was glaring but James knew, Jason Exren was full of concern for his friend. He also noticed Jason had bandages around his right arm. James sighed and asked, "You took me here after I passed out huh?" Jason nodded and said, "Yeah, the idiot in now in jail for attempted murder and you've been asleep for 5 days, a lot has happened though."

"Like?" "Danny Phantom had just enrolled in the school, along with some of his friends and his fiancé." James was surprised, "R-really? Phantom is here?" James was a long time Phan since he had shown up.

"Yeah, but he's also Danny Fenton." Danny said as he appeared in James' room in human form, startling both James and Jason. Jason sighed, "Danny, Don't do that! You may be half-ghost but you can't just scare people who aren't used to that!"

Danny smiled nervously and said, "Sorry, but James, your grandpa wants to talk to you. Are you ready to see him?" James got off the bed and stood without a problem. He took off all the wires and tubes attached to him and walked up to Danny. He found he was taller than Danny.

"Let's go." He said as he walked out of the infirmary with Danny and Jason in tow. James walked over to the elevator and showed his ID. The guards let him and his friends through. James pushed the 4th floor button and the elevator rose up.

Once the elevator reached the top floor, James walked out and towards the Director's Office. He opened the door and found an old man with his hair balding on the top wearing a white lab coat, black shirt and black pants standing in front of his desk talking to a ghost that kept changing from old man, to baby, to adult then old man. "Ah, James." His Grandfather acknowledged his presence, the ghost spoke, "I am Clockwork, Master of Time, James Nitrous. I have a gift for you. Please, hold out your sword."

James drew his sword and Clockwork held out his staff. Soon ghostly energy poured into the sword and began to change it. It now resembled, to Danny's eyes, James Phantom's sword. However, the blade was now crystal white.

James held his sword and then sheathed it. Clockwork turned to Danny, "Don't worry, my apprentice, your enrollment has been completed as has your friends."

Clockwork took his leave via portal.

"Now, Daniel Phantom, I want you to go to your friends and hand out their ID's. I know you already formed Team Phantom but I want you to ally with Team Regeki, James' team." Director Nitrous said to Danny. He looked at Jason, "You and all the other members of Team Mentai must have a new leader within 3 days or your team will be disbanded…have you chosen?" "We chose the moment Ron shot James, sir. James is our new leader. We're joining Team Regeki." James faced his friend and looked at him with eyes of surprised, "You guys want to join Team Regeki?" He asked, Jason smirked, "Yeah, I mean, Ron was an ass. He treated everyone like shit and took all the credit."

"True, but why me?" "You helped us all where Ron decided to screw us over. That's why as of today, the members of Team Mentai are officially joining Team Regeki."

James smiled and nodded, "Welcome, you all won't regret this." He turned to Danny, "Can I count on you, your friends and your allies to help us when we need it?"

Danny nodded sternly and both heroes shook hands.

The time for Team Phantom and Team Regeki to meet has come. In the café on the 2nd floor of the school, James Nitro and James Phantom were just standing there looking at each other. To everyone else, both Phantom and Nitro looked more or less like each other. Nitro had brown hair and hazel eyes and whereas Phantom in human form had blue eyes and brown hair, while Phantom had a face like Danny and could pass of for his twin, He looked like Nitro as well.

"So, you're Danny's future kid?" Nitro pieced it together after few minutes. Phantom nodded, "Yeah." "Then why do you look and sound like me?" Phantom and the rest of Team Phantom paled.

"Whatever, if you don't wanna tell me, I understand. But, we're gonna have to call James something else to avoid confusion." Danny nodded and thought for a minute before James Phantom spoke up, "Steele."

"Steele?" Jenni, Nitro's third in command, asked the halfa.

"Yeah. Semas Steele and Phantom Steele. To me, it has an odd ring to it." The halfa explained.

Everyone nodded and Semas yelled, "Phantom On!" The rings that normally appeared around Danny appeared around Semas changing him into Phantom Steele. Everyone on Team Regeki gasped as they had only seen Danny change into Phantom.

Steele was now wearing a black trench coat, white shirt with a black PS on it, white pants with a black belt and black boots. He also wore his sword on his right side.

"Alright, Time to rock!"

The Observers were looking through the window invisible to the Teams. They knew this was not good and they have to speed up their plans!

 **Ugh, not my best chapter…maybe something special is in order.**


	7. The Unexpected

**I have a few words to say to a few of my reviewers:**

 **To Invader Johnny: I have a dislike for humanity too. Hell, sometimes I feel I'm half-human. You know those moments where you wonder if you and another person next to you are the same species?**

 **To PinkFlame9000: to your first review, a question: Where do you see a Dr. Who reference? To your second review: I don't watch enough of Markiplier to know what you're talking about. Sorry.**

 **To sheriff11 in chapter in chapter 4: thank you, I'm having writer's block again. But here we go anyway…Allons-y!**

Chapter 7: The Unexpected

3 months after James Phantom became Semas Steele and Phantom Steele, Danny was walking into the café when he saw Ember sitting in the corner of the room, nervous. She had been like this for a few days and had also been giving him the cold shoulder. Danny knew she wasn't cheating, she loved him too much and he trusted her.

He walked over to his fiancé who was about to get up and go when he asked, "Ember, we need to talk." Ember sighed and sat down, nervously fidgeting. Lare phased into the room trying to find her mother…but saw her mother and father talking and decided to go invisible.

"Danny, um," Ember tried to explain but then Danny saw her holding her stomach. His eyes widened in realization, "You're…pregnant?" He said the last part quietly but loud enough her Ember and, unknowingly, Lare to hear. Ember paled but then Danny did a backflip. This made Ember breathe a sigh of relief as did Lare.

"I hope the kids come in the correct order…it would be weird for Lare to come second or third." Danny nodded while chuckling, "This is great Em, we're gonna be parents." Danny gripped Ember's hands happily.

Lare walked out of the café and turned visible but then bumped into her little brother. Semas fell on his ass as did Lare. Semas sighed, and proceeded to get up then help his big sister. "Lare, gotta watch where you're going." He saw the look of excitement on Lare's face, "Sis?" "Mom's pregnant!" Semas did a backflip akin to his father.

/

Meanwhile, the Observers saw this from their now secluded realm in the Ghost Zone. The first one groaned, "This is not good." The second nodded, "yes, but we must continue our plans." They soon heard footsteps coming into the room and turned to see the one person they were not expecting.

/

James was walking down the halls of his school when he stopped and pinched his brow. 'I'm… seeing something….'

 _Ember had just gone through 20 hours of labor in a hospital._ James noticed this was taking place on the nearby calendar about 7 months from now. "What the…that's impossible…I have to talk to Clockwork!"

"No need, young Nitrous." The hero turned to see Clockwork standing there with the one person he wasn't expecting Clockwork to know. "Mistress Alma." James kneeled in front of his Guardian. The redheaded woman with green eyes shook her head, "Rise, James Nitrous. We have to explain something. You know Clockwork is the Master of Time, correct?" James nodded, "he's also a ghost."

Clockwork nodded, "Indeed, when a ghost is born it takes less time, about 5 months is needed for a full ghost…but a half ghost it's in the realm of 7 months. The child Danny and Ember are going to have is a powerful hafla you know all too well."

James' eyes widened, "But what about…." Clockwork held his hand up and smiled, "All has been taken care of young Nitrous." James nodded and asked, "I can't tell them can I?" Clockwork shook his head, "I'm afraid not. It will drastically affect the timeline should you tell any of them."

James looked down, he wanted to tell them but knew the repercussions and didn't want to have them upon him. He nodded in understanding and Clockwork, along with Alma, warped away.

He sighed and wondered if this was gonna end well.

/

Semas, for the next few months had been helping his Mother with her pregnancy since Danny and James had been called for a new mission that would take awhile. Lare was taking Morgan to the nearby Zoo today since she had been begging to go for the past month. So left James alone with his mother since Sam, Tucker and Valerie were doing a lot of work in their rooms and essentially locked themselves in to get it done.

Suddenly, Ember felt cramps in her loins. Semas saw the water on the ground and his eyes widened.

He yelled, "Phantom On!" but for some reason he couldn't change. He decided to figure it out later and get his Mom to the hospital quickly. He picked her up and started to ran really fast due to his Pegasus Boots he made the month before.

Once he got to the hospital he said to the receptionist, "My… Aunt is in Labor! I need help!"

The nurse nodded and soon his mother was on a bed pushing for dear life. Suddenly, James and Danny appeared in the room and Danny rushed to Ember's side and she squeezed his hands. She refused the pain meds and kept pushing.

Semas looked at James, "Thanks for getting here quickly…Wait…how did you know to be here?" James whispered into Semas' ear, "I saw a vison."

After 20 hours of Labor, Ember gave birth…to a healthy baby boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes akin to Semas. When he transformed into his ghost half, he had grey hair, and red eyes.

James Phantom had been born before his sister. That meant…

 **And scene!**

 **I know it was a bit rushed but, I have a new idea that'll be updated alongside this one. I'll try and keep both updated and if I hit writer's block again…well, I'll try and break that damn wall again!**


End file.
